Toon Life: The New Job
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Twoshot depicting Lola's first day at her new job; the gymteacher of Acme Looniversity R&R
1. part 1

**Disclaimer & note: **_A quick thanks to __**Wolvmbm**__for first suggesting this & **Moonwalker **for letting me give his OC for his Tiny Toons fic Senior year a cameo. This is basically depicting Lola's life, as well as Bugs obviously, after Space first story is a two shot only because I'm using the librarys pc to download this, the other half will be when I get my new laptop_

**-*/\*-**

The alarm clock barely had a chance to ring as a mallet was swiftly brought down upon it. Yet the moment the mallet was removed from the now flattened clock, it amazingly re-inflated and continued to blare out at half five in the morning.

"Of all dah tings Acme could make dat actually woik, it had tah be a rubber alarm clock" Bugs grumbled as he whacked the snooze button before returning his arm to its previous location around his bed mate who was still sleeping peacefully beside him.

He knew this time would come. All around Acme Acres, toons of all ages, well most ages at least, would be rising at similar times like himself to get ready for a day most young toons dread. The first day of a new school year.

It was doubly important to Bugs because not only was he the principle of Acme Looniversity, his childhood friend now girlfriend was to be starting her new job as gym teacher as well. Right now however, the tan sable in question was currently still in the land of dreams dreaming about him, he hoped.

"Time to wake up, Lola" Bugs whispered into the doe's ear getting a groan as the doe in question buried her head deeper into her pillow.

"Come on you, get up" Bugs pestered not giving up in the slightest. "Don't make me use dah '_D-woid_'"

"You're the one sleeping on the couch if you do" Lola replied sleepily making herself more comfortable.

"You do remember whose burrow dis is, roight?" Bugs asked knowing that the longer he kept her talking the more awake Lola would be.

Lola simply replied by rolling over so that she was now lying on top of Bugs before kissing him square on the lips.

"Ours" She stated when they came up for air ignoring her floppy ears as they fell across her boyfriend's face.

Bugs was tempted to deny it, but having not seen the doe since nursery he was hard put to say out loud. It was only supposed to be her temporal lodgings until she found a place of her own until Bugs dashed it saying she could stay with him as long as she liked, an offer Lola immediately accepted and practically knocked Bugs for a loop with her thank you kiss.

"Why must we get up this early?" Lola moaned as she rested her head on Bugs' chest.

"I did warn yah, fer the last two weeks" Bugs pointed out allowing his hands to drift aimlessly through the doe's soft fur on her lower back.

"But you didn't say it would be _this_ early" Lola moaned in response as she tried to ignore what his fingers were doing to her. "If it weren't for the fact I've loved and missed you for so long I'd probably leave"

Bugs ceased his administrations and lifted his head to stare down at the tan sable. "Do you mean dat?" He asked almost too quietly for her to hear.

Lola gasped when she realised what it probably sounded like to Bugs.

"NO!" She blurted out as she sat up allowing Bugs to get a good look at her scantily clad body as she tried to make up for what she just said. "Off course I won't leave you, Bugs"

"I was meaning dah part before dat, about loving an missing me" Bugs interrupted her as he sat up as well so he could wrap his arms round her waist once more.

Lola was sure she now had a grey hair or two somewhere on her pelt after that as she leaned into Bugs embrace. The jack rabbit was too important to her to just throw away like some broken toy. She did not know whether to scold herself for falling for one of his tricks or marvelling him for being able to be so witty very _very _early in the day.

"Every word" She whispered covering his lips with her own as she wrapped her arms round his neck. They remained where they were until the alarm clock rang again signalling five thirty-five.

"Guess we'll just have tah continue our conversation tonight" Bugs sighed as he pulled away before a sudden thought grabbed him. "Unless, of course, you wish tah continue dis in dah shower?"

Lola replied by swatting the suggestive rabbit upside the head with a pillow.

**-*/\ \/ /\*-**

Lola had seen the Looniversity many times before on the television, but actually being there was more incredible than she ever imagined. Despite it being empty and devoid of any students, felt herself feeling right at home.

"I sthould have known Long-earsth would have drafted you to be the new gym teacher" She heard Daffy grumble behind her. "Isth he actually paying you for thisth or exthpecting you to do it for free"

"Melissa make you sleep on the couch again, Daffy?" Lola countered as she waited for the grouchy black mallard to catch up with her then fell in step beside him.

"My life with Melistha isth not for the likesth of you to hear, Mrs Long-earsth" Daffy scoffed then quickly looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on them before quietly asking. "Any tips on how to sthtay in her good booksth?"

"Don't be so stingy with your credit cards" Lola advised.

"I suh-seco-suh-secon-suh-agree with Lola" Porky chipped in appearing from nowhere. "On the ac-c-count that she persuades Bugs to stop wuh-working over-eh-over-over-eh-more hours than necessary"

"Porksthter, thisth isth the only persthon, other than mysthelf, to stand up to Long-earsth" Daffy declared remembering all the times he had seen the two rabbits actually arguing when they were younger and wishing that there was more of them during that time.

"And more success-success-success-victorious according to Bugs" Porky added wrecking Daffy's daydream of overthrowing the grey jack rabbit.

Following the dynamic double act into the staff room, Lola mentally agreed to Porky's proposal having heard from Granny herself about the amount of overtime the jack rabbit in question racked up. She knew she would succeed owing to the fact that, not only had she rarely been away from the jack rabbit since their reunion, she had made an irrefutable deal with him before being hired.

Entering the staff room, Lola found that Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Wile E Coyote and Yosemite Sam were already there along with a few others.

"Morning, I say morning fellas!" Foghorn jovially greeted them as they came in and took their seats. It seemed like he was the only one used to waking up at the crack of dawn.

"Can we get this here meetin over? Ah got me some serious thinking tah do on how ah'm gonna fail them darn rabbit critters 'fore the years out!" Sam grumbled as he polished on of his pistols with his overflowing moustache.

"It'sth pointlessth, Stham" Sylvester said as he filed one of his claws. "It'sth like me sthucstheeding in trying to eat that darn bird"

"I have to agree with Sylvester on this one, old chap" Wile added not looking up from the blueprints of his latest contraption. "The last time I thought I was one up against them, I found myself waking up in the infirmary the next day"

"Who caresth about thosthe two? Thisth year, Plucky isth sthure to be the cream of the crop" Daffy stated proudly unaware that he was spraying everyone in spittle as he spoke.

"You said them same words last year, the year before that and the one before that too" Sam pointed out.

"Your point being?"

Lola just sat back and watched events unfold before her. She was now beginning to feel nervous and was too afraid to open her mouth in case she said something that might either offend the other staff members or make herself more foolish than Daffy. She was actually starting to wonder where Bugs was when he came in followed closely by Elmer Fudd, Melissa M. Duck and Petunia Pig the latter two quickly moving to take the seats at either side of the doe.

"I know we all have tings tah do before dah foist bell, folks, so I'll be brief" Bugs started.

"Bet he's not brief when you two are alone, eh Lola?" Melissa teased Lola. Lola elbowed the mallard in reply whilst Petunia tried to giggle as quietly as possible.

"Now I'm sure you maroons have noticed by now dat Lola is here woiking with us again, dis toime as gym teacher. Same rules as when woiking on dah film; treat her equally an don't use dah 'D-woid' if yahs know what's good fer yah, got that, Daff?"

"Yeah, sthure. Pretend sthe's one of usth and don't call her 'doll'" Daffy replied as he filed his nails. A loud bang and a cloud of smoke later, Daffy was using his nail file to remove embedded bullets from his disconnected beak.

"Thanks for the loan, Elmer" Lola said as she handed the hunter back his rifle.

"My pweasure, huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh" Elmer chuckled before looking at the screen. "He's easier to shoot than that scwewy wabbit"

"I've also managed to get Marvin to teach dah kids some astronomoney, but only until dah Oith stops blocking Mars view of Venus" Bugs continued like nothing happened.

"What'sth the point if he isthn't gonna be here all year?" Daffy asked after reattaching his beak.

"You rather he blew up dah Oith?" Bugs asked.

"Ah well. I sthupposthe part-time'sth better than no time" Daffy concluded cheerfully

Now, unless dere's anything else someone wants tah ask about, I call dis meeting to end" Bugs concluded handing out time tables. "Oh, and Sam? Try not to overdo it in your quest to fail Babs an Buster, it'll hoit less dat way"

"Save yer advice fer yerself, varmint! Ah'll do as ah please" Sam said as he stomped off to his classroom.

"What, no start of term speech to the masses?" Lola asked as she left with Melissa and Petunia.

"That's tomorrow, when they're more awake" Petunia supplied for her.

**-*/\ \/ /\*-**

Lola waited until all of her first class had settled down before taking the register. She was hoping to speak to Bugs beforehand but got too caught up in her conversation with Petunia and Melissa to notice the time.

"Babs Bunny" She called out noting the name Barbara Anne scribbled out and the letters B-A-B-S written in bold in the margin beside it.

"Present" The pink doe answered, the very same doe who tried to interrogate her at the party a while back.

"Buster Bunny"

"No relation" The blue buck beside Babs answered.

"Yeah, but to which Bunny?" The blonde haired toon on Buster's other side joked.

"Plucky Duck"

"Right here, do-" The green mallard started before the blonde loon beside him snapped his beak shut with an audible snap.

"Plucky, I like predict that, if you like finish that sentence, you would have totally been in a world of hurt" She stated. "Or some junk"

"Like a doll like her could hurt me" Plucky scoffed before finding himself on the receiving end of the soccer ball Lola booted at him, clocking one hundred miles an hour on route, sending him to the far side of the gym and beyond.

"Elmyra Duff" Lola called out as if nothing happened.

**-*\/*-**

_Hope that will keep you satisfied for now_

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	2. part 2

_disclaimers on chapter 1_

**-*/\*-**

After taking the register, and filling Montana Max's mouth with an American football when he tried to bribe his way out of class calling her doll several times in the process, Lola decided to see how fit they were after three months holiday with a dodge ball tournament. Two hours later when the first bell rang, all the toons headed off to their next class sporting various bumps and bruises, some more than others.

It was only when the last toon left that she noticed all the balls were still lying about and her next class would be coming in in ten minutes.

"Need any help?" Someone suddenly whispered right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she whirled round to come face to face with Bugs who was just inches away from her.

"Just thought I'd come an see how my new employee is coping" Bugs answered looping his arms round the sable's waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Do you do this with all your new employees?" Lola asked teasingly not trying to remove herself from the jack rabbit's grip the slightest.

"Just da specially important ones, loik you" Bugs admitted before giving her a brief kiss. "So what do yah tink of dem tiny twerps all grown up? Physically woise at least"

Lola pulled herself out of Bugs' grip and contemplated his question as she began tidying up the gym before her next class came in.

"Well they look mature, I'll give them that" She began as she skilfully threw each and every ball she grabbed into the ball bag at the far side of the gym. "But that blonde kid, I think his name was Zack, I don't remember seeing him on any of their adventures"

"Zack Warner? Dat kid moved here wid his folks durin dah summer" Bugs supplied for her as he picked up a basketball and attempted to throw it into the bag. His whiskers twitched when the ball struck the side of the bag and rolled right back to his feet. "Apparently he made a good impression on Buster dat he's been allowed into dah bucks project"

"Project?" Lola repeated curiously.

"Buster's decided to tank Acme Loo by doing one final series of Tiny Toons here in its honour" Bugs explained as tried again to throw the basketball into the bag this time getting it right over the target and ricocheting off the wall and back to his feet. "I don't tink dah buck's ever realised dat we should be tanking him fer putting Acme Loo, an Acme Acres fer dat matter, on dah map"

"You make it sound like he _created_ Tiny Toon Adventures" Lola remarked having finished cleaning up the gym and was now watching her boyfriend's poor attempts at throwing the ball into the sack. Maybe she should have helped him improve during their _extra practice sessions_ whilst filming Space Jam.

Bugs looked over at Lola with an expression that literally spelled it out for her. The penny dropped probably the same time the doe's eyes widened at the realisation.

"Tiny Toon Adventures was created by a tiny toon?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just loik I put Warner Brudders on dah map" Was all she got for an answer as the jack rabbit tried and failed again at his task.

Lola was clearly surprised by that. She had always thought that Buster Bunny was practically a smaller imitation of her boyfriend whenever she saw the buck on television, but to discover that he actually created a cartoon show made her all the more curious as to if the two bucks in question _were_ related. Before she could voice her thoughts, the second bell rang indicating the next class was about to start.

"Guess it's time tah get back tah woik" Bugs sighed giving up on his task and handing the ball to Lola. "I'll see you at lunch I hope"

Lola used one arm to pull the jack rabbit in for another kiss as she threw the ball over their heads making it land squarely in the bag. If Bugs noticed this it was duly noted as he tried to keep a hold of himself in one of his girlfriend's kisses.

"Only if I find the cafeteria before lunch is over" She replied before pushing the love drunk rabbit towards the gym doors and tried not to laugh as he stumbled away looking rather punch drunk.

**-*/\ \/ /\*-**

When the bell for lunch finally rang two hours later, Lola found herself feeling almost as hungry as the mob of students she had just had for class. After quickly tidying up the gym to save her doing it later, Lola just followed her nose and found herself in what was either the cafeteria or the second music room judging from all the noise that echoed through it.

Grabbing herself a carrot sandwich and a glass of orange juice (Show of hands, who thought it was going to be carrot juice?), the tan sable looked around for the familiar grey ears of her boyfriend poking above the rest of the masses knowing it would be easier to find than the rest of him in this mob.

She eventually found Bugs at the far end of the cafeteria at a small table with Buster Bunny who was probably asking if the jack rabbit could make a cameo or two in his senior project no doubt. As she looked on, Lola could not help but imagine that those two were having a-

"Father Son conversation, right?" Somebody suddenly asked Lola making her jump.

Looking to her right, Lola saw Babs Bunny looking at her whilst quickly glancing at the two bucks in question. Apparently the pink doe noticed where she was looking at took an intelligent guess, that or she had been around Shirley Loon long enough to gain a little ESP of her own.

"Do they have them often?" Lola asked as the two does began weaving through the tables towards their male counterparts. "Are they actually related, for that matter?"

"They're not" Babs replied sadly. "Last April first I put out a rumour saying that they were. That rumour snowballed so big that they went to get a DNA test to see if they were. When the test came back negative, Bugs was relieved and Buster was feeling blue for a week"

Lola cringed. She knew that Babs could be a little unrestrained when she did things, but that took the cake and the factory that baked it. She was surprised that she had heard nothing about it but figured it must have been nipped in the bud before it could spread worldwide.

"Look on the bright side, at least Buster's still talking to you" She consoled the pink doe having no idea what else to say after hearing something like that.

"Yeah, but I reckon Mr Bugs has been a better father to Buster than his parents who haven't visited him _once_ since he started at Acme Loo" Babs growled going from sad to mad in a heartbeat. "When I see those two…"

Babs finished off her sentence by bringing out her toon mallet and turning Hampton's five foot sandwich into a wafer thin crepe with its fillings now coating surrounding students.

"You really do have troubles restraining yourself, don't you?" Lola asked amazed both herself and the pink doe were not covered in sandwich fillings.

"What can I say, I just can't help myself" Babs replied sweetly.

**-*/\ \/ /\*-**

Lunch afterwards was practically dull to Lola apart from finding out that her and Babs seemed to be kindred spirits in the same way Bugs and Buster were to each other. They were both dedicated to their ambition of being the best at sports and comedy respectively; they flew off the handle when being called doll and Barbara Anne, again respectively; and they both had the buck of their dreams wrapped around their little finger.

Once lunch was over, it was back to classes and by the end of the day Lola was ready to collapse on the spot the moment she and Bugs reached the jack rabbit's burrow.

"Bugs, do you remember that deal we made?" Lola asked tiredly as she collapsed face first onto the couch.

"Dat deal about what we do every Friday noight, roight?" Bugs questioned wondering where she was going with the conversation as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"Can it be _every_ night instead?" Lola whined. "I sent at least one student flying each class after they called me doll and Babs gave me an exploding letter inviting me to a girls night out this Saturday and I spent fifteen minutes cleaning myself up afterwards and-"

"Is dis your way of saying you didn't have a good day?" Bugs asked nearly falling off the couch when Lola rolled over and sat up quickly.

"Are you kidding? It was great!" She proclaimed enthusiastically before falling back onto the couch in exhaustion. "But I'm beat as well"

Bugs chuckled as he leaned over the tan sables and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Nothin a good noights rest and a little TLC can't cure" He said before kissing her again.

Lola chuckled in reply as she grabbed the back of the jack rabbit's head before he could pull away again. Her new job might be tiring work, but what awaited her at the end of the day more than made up for it. And that was not including what Bugs probably had in store for her this Friday.

**-*\/*-**

_Hope you enjoyed it & thanks again to Wolvmbm for the idea & Moonwalker for the loan of his OC_

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
